Stolen Hopes
by lozaxx
Summary: When Edward left Bella in New Moon he didn't know she was pregnant. Now twenty years later Bella's twin daughters track down the Cullen's looking for answers. Can Bella forgive Edward for abandoning her when she needed him most?
1. Chapter 1

**I clearly do not own Twilight**

**Sorry about any geographical mistakes- I live in New Zealand and have though I have been to north America a couple of times I don't really no the land scape or towns that well.**

Renesmees POV

My phone began to buzz in my pocket and I hissed in reaction to the caller ID. Dammit, I'd given myself at least three hours until Carlie and Jake returned to La Push and worked out where I was going and here I was, two hours later with a dog and an evil twin chasing me into Canada. Grateful that I had elected to drive the Hilux I nudged the speedometer up to 150 and checked the address in my pocket for the one thousandth time, thank you Jay Jenks and your wonderfully satisfying response to black mail.

My thoughts trailed off to where I was going and what kind of response I was likely to receive from my estranged family. I had no doubt they knew I existed on some level, Mum had told me about Alice's ability to foresee the future. I wasn't about to rock on up to their house and start playing happy families, what I wanted was answers. At first I'd thought that Carlie would come with me but despite her sometimes rude and selfish behaviour she was fiercely loyal to Bella and had forbidden me to come. Of course Jake was out of the question given his blatant hatred of the Cullen's so I'd had no choice but to come by myself.

Pulling into the cloud covered town I followed the directions Jay had given me until I reached a long driveway, far away from any other homes. Trees towered above me and for a moment I allowed myself to consider whether or not this was a good idea but eventually my curiosity gave way and I continued driving up to the huge house. The home itself was remarkable and reminded me of the one I had once secretly followed my mother to in forks. Swallowing my fears I turned off the truck and allowed myself to walk quietly over towards the house but the door opened before I reached the balcony. I froze, there was no doubt in my mind that the tall blond man facing me was Carlisle and that the woman standing to his right was his wife Esme. Both looked terrified and I wondered whether or not Alice had been home to warn them of my impending arrival. Realising that neither the man nor the woman were going to break the silence I decided to introduce myself.

"Hello, my name is Renesmee. I believe you once knew my mother? I was hoping that perhaps we could talk?" They both gasped and I knew what they were seeing; my eyes, Bella's eyes.

"Of course Renesmee why don't you come inside? You are most welcome here." Carlisle spoke. I mentally apologised to my mother for ignoring her 'never talk to strangers' speech but decided that technically these people were my Grandparents and so it wasn't really that bad to follow them inside. The house was furnished nicely, classic yet modern idly I wondered what my creative sister would think of Esme's artistic abilities but decided she would probably have just been focusing on tearing apart the family whom had abandoned our pregnant mother. "Forgive us Renesmee but I'm afraid you have us at a disadvantage, you bear a striking resemblance to a woman we once knew. Are you to say that Isabella Swan is your mother?"

Wow, they really didn't know. I instantly felt bad for the spiteful things I had once thought about this gloriously beautiful couple. "She is yes, and your son Edward is my father." Biting my lip, I watched as their expressions turned dumbfounded in an attempt to absorb this information.

"Edward is your father?" I nodded. "But how can that be? He is a vampire, they are unable to breed."

I frowned, the idea of discussing mine and Carlie's conception was not an incredibly appealing one and so I allowed myself to skip that particular part of the story. "I am a half vampire, my mother learnt she was pregnant with my sister and I soon after your family left Forks and"

"Your sister?" Carlisle interrupted "Bella had twins?"

I pursed my lips and he frowned, urging me to continue with my story. "Right so Bella learnt she was pregnant just after you guys left. It wasn't a normal pregnancy, we were born little less than a month later and Mom nearly died. She would have if Carlie," they looked at my questioningly "my twin hadn't bitten her and changed her. Anyways we found Jake when we were about two weeks old and have kind of lived with him in La Push since then. Most of forks think Mom ran off with you guys because obviously no one's seen her since then." I stopped realising that I wasn't actually explaining the story very well and not sure where to go next.

"Who is Jake?" Esme asked and I blushed.

"Um Jacob Black, as in Ephraim Blacks great Grandson, I'm kind of his imprintee." The expression on their faces was priceless and I couldn't help but blush even brighter. Great, first time meeting my vampire Grandparents and I manage to casually mention I'm going to spend the rest of my life with a werewolf. I'm an idiot. Another thought crosses my mind and in an effort to distract them from this new information I change the subject. "So where's the rest of your family? If you don't mind me asking I mean."

"Alice, Edward and Jasper are out hunting and Emmett and Rosalie are attending college at Yale." Esme begins softly; I frown not too sure if showing up here unannounced now that I know they were oblivious to my being was really such a great plan. "Listen Renesmee, you cannot imagine how pleased we are to have you in our home and the remorse we feel to have not known you sooner. However, you must understand that it will come to a great shock to our son to learn of yours and your sister's existence and that Bella is now a vampire." I nod allowing them to continue "I would greatly appreciate it if you would allow me to inform him you are here before he returns home, of course if you do not wish to meet him we won't contest your decision."

Knowing they are waiting for my response I contemplate how to answer but before I can my phone begins ringing again. Aware that it is not in my best interests to continue ignoring my sister's calls I give Carlisle and Esme an apologetic smile and answer the phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"_Seriously what's up? Where the fucking hell are you Renesmee I swear to god if you're with those leeches I'm going to rip your miserable head off, Mom won't be able to stop me this time!" _

I cringe and try to answer her as calmly as possible. "Carls, chill out its okay. We're just talking; turns out they didn't know Mom was pregnant when they left anyway so pretty much eliminates most of your grounds for hating them."

"_Are you kidding me? He fucking left her, where the hell are you I just pulled into Kamloops."_

I give her the address knowing that she'll find me anyway and hang up. Carlisle and Esme look a little shocked and I feel an overwhelming need to justify my sister's behaviour. "I know she's a little intense, it's just that well, when you guys left it really hurt Mom. Carlie doesn't want anything like that to happen again. She cares; it's just that she has a pretty funny way of showing it sometimes." They nod and I am suddenly overwhelmed by the understanding in their eyes.

"Renesmee I don't want to push you in any way but Edward will be returning home soon, have you given any thought to whether or not you wish to meet him?" Esme's words are filled with love and concern and I cannot help but smile at her as I nod. She smiles back before touching my check and running towards the west.

For a moment I allow myself to become distracted by Esme's kindness. Bella had always spoken of her like this though Carls and I had refused to listen. "Renesmee," Carlisle began, distracting me from my train of thought. "You must allow me to apologies for my family's wrongdoings. I can't help but feel responsible for our decision to leave Forks but you must understand that my entire family, Edward included all loved and still continue to love your mother very much. I can't tell you why we left, that is for Edward to tell Bella should she ever wish to see him again after what we have put you all through I just urge you to understand that none of the pain we have caused was ever intentional." I cannot doubt the sincerity of his words and smile back, willing myself to believe that perhaps this story does not have to end tragically however my thoughts are wiped from by mind when the door I walked through less than fifteen minutes ago smashes open and reveals a young, handsome man whom I instantly recognise as my father though we have nerve met.

**Hope you didn't hate it, it's my first fan fic so it's probably useless. Let me no :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys this one's a little shorter but am going to keep writing and hopefully upload another chapter by this time again tomorrow ;-) Also thanks to those who reveiwed (If you guys have any advice or feedback please let me know)**

**Again I don't own Twilight (or any of the characters) **

Carlie's POV

I cursed under my breath as I pulled up beside the Hilux. Who the hell needs a house this big when they can't fucking sleep? Getting out of the car I followed Nessie's scent up to a broken door and stepped inside the admittedly remarkably furnished interior. I hissed, before me stood five Cullen's and my sister, though she displayed no aversion to the fact that the family responsible for destroying our mother's life were standing not one metre from her.

"Carlie this is Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and umm this is Edward." She spoke clearly though her voice was laced with concern and gestured towards each individual as she introduced them. I ignored the first four names and focused only on the tall bronze haired young man facing me.

"So you're the arse hole who broke my Mom's heart and left her pregnant with twins? I'd love to say it's a pleasure to meet you but I've just broken a pair of brand new Christian Louboutin heels chasing my sister across the continent, oh and also I hate you so yea."

The room was silent and I could feel the tension as it saturated the room, leaving only dumbfounded expressions across the faces of those surrounding me. Renesmee was the one to break the silence and I frowned knowing she was embarrassed by my behaviour.

"Where's Jake?" She asked, her expression warning me not to go any further.

I just grinned. "He phased back in Vancouver and was way too pissed to change into his human form, kid needs some Xanax. To be honest it would have been kind of funny except that I saw him naked, I'm pretty sure he's hanging round in the bushes somewhere trying to calm down." I was grateful with Jacob, he at least knew what the Cullen's were and how much they'd hurt Mom. Pity he hadn't been able to convince my idiot sister. "Honestly Ness what the hell are you playing at? Do you know how much this would hurt her if she found out?"

"It's not like that, or it doesn't have to be." I raised my eyebrows, willing her to come up with some kind of explanation. "The Cullen's didn't leave because they stopped loving Mom; they left because they didn't want to keep putting her in danger."

My mind froze, how dear they? I turned to Edward my mind swimming with images of her sufferings over the last twenty years. I knew he could hear and he deserved to feel the pain she had felt, the fear, the unknowing. "You didn't think for a second that maybe Bella deserved to have some role in the decision to completely alter her world forever? Or that perhaps you owed it to her to at least go back and check that she was safe and happy?"

He looked at me, his expression agonised. "You cannot imagine the pain I felt when I left Bella, nor the pain of knowing I have hurt both your mother and yourselves. I understand completely that you wish to have no further contact with me, I only hope that before you leave you will allow me to apologies for the pain I have caused." I raised my eyebrows, this should be good. "Renesmee, Carlie I am sorrier than you can possibly imagine, both for the pain I have caused your family but also for not having had the opportunity to know you better. I would have liked that very much.

"That's o…" Ness's voice is cut off by four loud, uneven footsteps moving across the drive before Jake's huge form appears in the doorway.

"Jake these are the Cullen's." I begin, hatred dripping from my voice. "They're sorry for abandoning Mom and would've liked the opportunity to have known us all better. Also Ness has decided that she's going to forgive them." He growls turning towards Edward but as Renesmee reaches out to touch his cheek it becomes clear that she's forbidding him to attack. Disappointment flows throughout my body.

My phone begins to vibrate in the back pocket of my true religion jeans. Dammit it's Mom. I turn to glare at my sister before answering the phone. "Hey it's me, what's up?" I begin deciding that ignorance is probably the best card to play at this point in time.

_"You have exactly eight minutes to tell me what you three are doing in Canada before I arrive there and rip all you limbs off one by one after forcing you to watch me burn your entire wardrobe."_ Fuck, how the hell did she? Uggre damn Seth Clearwater and his ability to track our phones.

"Listen, Mom that's not such a great idea. Why don't we come find you and sort this all out? Then we can go home and pretend nothing ever happened."

_"Pretend what never happened?" _She is pissed off and in an effort to avoid any more of her anger being directed on me I launch the phone at my sister as if it's on fire.

"Mom, its Ness. Listen there's something we need to tell you it's just, I don't think it's such a great idea to say it over the phone. I'll come out and meet you when you pull up alright?" What the hell is she thinking? Does she want to break Moms heart all over again?

Bella agrees though her voice gives no hint of forgiveness. I look across the room in the direction of the rest of the Cullen's. Carlisle and Esme look upset. Jasper uncomfortable, I suppose a result of his unique ability to be affected by the feelings of those around him. Alice looks, she looks hopeful and the thought makes me cringe. "If Bella has even an ounce of common sense which she does, she'll stay away from you all." I say directing the statement towards all of them before moving gracefully outside to go wait for my mother.

**Hope you guys enjoyed, let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys- another short one, also the tences are a bit funny so please don't be too harsh if it doesnt read that well**

**Let me know what you guys think and thanks to those who have been reviewing ;-)**

Bella's POV

I stared, eyes transfixed on the man who had torn my heart from my chest so many years ago. For a moment I allowed myself to remember the love we had shared, but it was too much. Instead I became overwhelmed with anger, anger and pain at what he had done, both to me and my daughters. Jasper stiffened in reaction to my mood but I ignored him, focusing all my attention on Edward.

"Perhaps we should give Bella and Edward some privacy." Esme whispered and I turned to look at her. Try as I might I could not bring myself to feel any harsh feelings towards her, I suppose as a result the purity and kindness that radiated from her being. Instead I smiled grimly as one by one they filed from the room, Carlie last, glaring at Edward the entire time.

I turned back to Edward, willing myself not to allow the pain I was feeling to cloud my judgement. He returned my gaze, his expression mirroring mine and I was immediately overcome with rage. No need to worry about my ability to pretend I wasn't hurt.

"Bella before you say anything there's something you need to know," I raised my eyebrows, directing all my attention towards the anger I felt at this man and not the agony I felt when he said my name. "When I left you…" I didn't allow myself to remember; it was too much. Instead I hissed; a feral sound that left him looking somewhat shocked and hurt. Good, he deserved it. "When I left you I had no concept of the danger or the situation I was leaving behind. I only left because I didn't want you to have to suffer the pain of living in my world any longer." He shook his head and I frowned; did he have any idea what an idiot he sounded like? "Of course I was wrong. Wrong because I abandoned you and our daughters, wrong because I hurt you and wrong because I'm still in love with you Bella. I have always been in love with you and I will always be in love with you, what I said in the meadow I never meant…"

"How dare you refer to them as 'our daughters'? You hurt them as much as you hurt me by leaving Edward, do you have no concept of how scared I was? And yet here you are trying to tell me you love me. What am I supposed to do with that exactly? Run back into your arms? I might be a vampire no Edward but I'm sure as hell not strong enough for that."

"Bella you cannot imagine how truly..."

"Don't you dare say you're sorry!" I interrupted again. "You don't get to make yourself feel better about this Edward. What you did hurt a lot of people, but it's over now, it's done and I'm leaving."

I turned, moving towards the door my daughters had left out of moments ago but he reached forward and grabbed my shoulder, trying to hold me back. "_**Let go of me!"**_ I shrieked, turning back to glare at him but the expression on his face had me silenced in seconds.

"No Bella. Not before you tell me whether or not you still love me." His words were soft, sincere though they only caused me to become angrier.

"Of course I still love you, you fucking arse hole. But don't take that to mean I ever want anything to do with you ever again." And with that I turned away from the man I loved and hated and went outside to find Jacob and the girls.

Carlie and Jake sat at one end of a long, wide meadow, directly opposite from Nessie and the rest of the Cullen family. I turned and walked over to join Carlie and Jake knowing I couldn't stand to face Alice, Jasper, Esme or Carlisle. "I'm leaving; I don't want to stay here any longer. But please don't let the way I feel about the situation impact your own decisions. I won't be upset should either of you wish to say."

"Are you kidding? I hate these people. I only came here because that idiot over there was being painful." Carlie says glaring in the direction of her sister. Jake looks as if he wants to say more but holds his tongue in an effort to stay on Renesmee's good side. I force a smile and turn my own gaze across the meadow, Ness holds up a finger and turns to question a nodding Jasper before joining us as we walk return to our respective vehicles. Nodding once in Alice's direction I drive away, focusing only on holding myself together until I can grieve in peace.

**Sorry it's so short and please let me know what you think... any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I know most of you want Edward to suffer and don't worry he will however this chapter doesn't make that too obvious**

**Obviously I don't own twilight, if I did it would not be as successful as it is...**

Renesmee's POV

As we pulled away from my mother's past I found myself screaming at Edward internally. _I know she was happy when you were together and I know she still loves you. Don't let yourself loose the woman you love again Edward. I promise you, it's not too late. _Regardless of the fact that I was going against my entire family's wishes I truly believed I was doing the right thing. Though Bella tried she had never been ultimately content in her life, not since he had left her and I knew this was what she needed despite the hatred she now felt for him. I couldn't imagine ever being that angry at Jacob, or strong enough to turn away from him. I supposed the love Mom felt for both Carlie and myself and the fact that we had grown up without a father had contributed towards her decision. I smiled, to an extent she was wrong in that we'd had Jake to support and care for us until I was old enough to love him the way I did now.

Regardless of what Edward had put her through I knew they would inevitably return to each other's lives, in a world of forever one could not live without their other half and it seemed somewhat naïve for her to believe she was capable of staying away from him. Did she not realise that the years of tortured agony for which she used to justify her decision not to forgive my father were perhaps the exact reason she should? Of course I knew it wasn't that easy, he had behaved incredibly foolishly and hurt Bella in the process. The problem was that the only way for her to achieve contentment again was in his arms. I only wished Carlie could understand the acute need for one's partner when they allowed themselves to love in such a way. Though I had showed her my feelings for Jake many times she still viewed love as a weakness. To a point I agreed with her but on the other hand she had no idea of the happiness true love could bring to one's life, a happiness that Bella was allowing herself to sacrifice. In that moment I promised myself that I would see my mother happy, with or without Edward I would ensure she found a way to live a life without suffrage and pain.

We arrived home later than I would have liked; a result of too much traffic and an unfortunate freeway accident that had left two young men in hospital. In an effort to avoid the misery and anger radiating from my mother's petite form I took my laptop and moved into mine and Jake's bedroom intending to thank Mr Jenks for his cooperation but was momentarily surprised to see that both Edward and his sister Alice had both tracked down my email and messaged me. I smiled realising I had inherited my stalker-detective skills from my father's side of the family.

**From: Edward Cullen**

**Subject: Your pep talk **

**To: Renesmee Black**

Dear Renesmee,

I want to thank you for you visit, though I am sorry for the pain it may have caused your family it pleased me greatly to meet you even if it was just the once. I know you know I love your mother deeply and it saddens me to see that she too suffers from the pain of heartbreak, what hurts more though is knowing that I am entirely to blame for her hurt and for that reason I cannot allow myself to cause her any more pain. That said I would very much like to support you in any way that I can, whether it is from a distance or involving a closer relationship. Please let me know if I can help you in any way and know that I am truly sorry for abandoning your mother and never getting to watch you and your sister grow up, I would have liked that very much.

Edward

I frowned; in all fairness he was probably doing the right thing. Bella had told him it was too late and that she no longer wanted to see him and he had obliged. The problem was that they were both being fools. I scrolled down and read the message from Alice.

**From: Alice Cullen**

**Subject: Heartbroken idiots….**

**To: Renesmee Black**

Dear Renesmee,

It was a pleasure to meet you and your sister today though I understand entirely that you do not feel the same way. What our family has put the three of you (and the dog) through has left us all deeply saddened and full of regret, we all would have like very much to have known you (not the dog so much) and to have watched you both grow into beautiful strong young woman. Please let me assure you that no members of my family were aware of your situation, had we been we would have done everything in our powers to ensure you were safe and happy. The reason I am writing is because I have spent the last twenty years watching my brother suffer and I know that Bella is also incredibly pained by her and Edwards parting. The problem is of course that neither can see the happiness they would feel if reunited. I understand that you are angry and hurt by my family but please, don't let your feelings for us impact the way you feel about Edward and Bella, I can see that if we can bring them back together it will greatly improve their own happiness and that of those around them (even your sister). Please let me know if you are in agreement with my thought and if you would like to catch up, we could go shopping in Vancouver?

From Alice

P.S. I already know your answer ;-)

I grinned; I could see why Bella spoke so fondly of Alice and quickly replied with a time and place to meet. Knowing that he deserved to suffer I ignored Edwards email and left the house in the direction of the beach.

**Thanks for reading, hope you all enjoyed. Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't post yesterday guys, I know I said I would try post once a day but have been pretty busy with school and work. I promise to make it up to you guys though!**

**This is kind of a filler... I really appreciate you taking the time to review and favourite this story and I really don't want you guys to get fed up with me so don't get mad and please review with feed back/ ideas**

**Again I don't own Twilight**

Alice's POV

I sat alone in my room attempting to see around the hole in my vision I had only recently discovered. Rosalie and Emmett had arrived home earlier this morning and although I was anxious to see my brother I still held a significant amount of hostility towards Rose and the way she had acted when we left Forks. Even now after learning the horrors that our family had put Bella through she still only felt for her own sorrows and as a result I was not at all inclined to spend even a moment in the same room as her. Edward had left hours ago after practically ripping my head off about the whole email thing. I had gotten off on the technicality that Bella only wanted nothing to do with him and had not openly objected to any of the rest of us having anything to do with her daughters. Although Bella had not held back in revealing the hatred she felt for my brother she had also expressed the intense way in which she still loved him, something that reassured me now that I was pretty much blind.

A part of me felt bad for him, as idiotic and selfish as his actions now appeared he had only been trying to do what he believed was best for Bella by giving her a chance at a normal, healthy human life. The guilt that now consumed him, not only for abandoning her but also for allowing her to be sucked into a life of eternal pain was almost too much to bear witness to. I couldn't imagine the agony and guilt he was now feeling and found myself empathising with Jasper and his suffering as a result of feeling Edwards's pain. Even so the guilt was well deserved, despite his best efforts Edward had only caused pain and suffering. More than anything I wanted the two of them happy, I loved them both equally and knew that the only way to guaranty they both achieved contentment was with each other and that was where Renesmee came in.

I arrived at the mall eight minutes prior to the moment when my vision disappeared and let my mind wander to my nieces and what I had learnt of them since discovering their existence. Renesmee was kind, idealistic and bore a remarkable resemblance to both Edward and Bella with bronze curly hair, a pale complexion, her mother's brown eyes and the ability to turn bright red at the slightest embarrassment. The love she felt for those around her was both her biggest weapon and her greatest weakness, one she had in common with her mother. Carlie was head strong, stubborn and fiercely loyal. She too had an incredible likeness to both her parents though her brown hair was cropped short and her eyes were green. Both girls shared the same gift in that they could show others their feelings and experiences and Carlisle speculated this talent would only grow stronger. From the short conversation we'd had with Renesmee prior to Carlie, the dog and Bella's arrivals we also learnt that both girls had stopped aging around the time of their seventh birthday and that Nessie had married the dog a short while later; a fact that had bothered Edward immensely though he wasn't really in a position to judge.

"Hey Alice" I looked up, wow she had taste. I hadn't noticed when she'd visited the other day but in her short Marc Jacobs dress and Jimmy Choo shoes she came across as both sophisticated and elegant.

I smiled and gestured in the direction of a couple of boutique stores, she nodded and we began to move slowly, keeping in toe with the whole human charade. "Hey how've you been?"

"Okay I guess. No one's too happy with me to be honest, I can't tell if Mom's really mad or just incredibly hurt. I can't imagine what I'd do if Jake had left me in that situation, not that that could ever happen."

"You and Jacob can't have children?" I figured it's probably a sensitive subject and that now wasn't the best time to be cracking jokes about the fact that she was married to a dog. I was sure Emmett would cover that thoroughly were they ever to meet.

"No it's not that, it's just that with the whole imprinting thing he's kind of obliged to give me whatever I want and I would never not want him. That's how I got him to let me come today, he thinks you guys are dangerous and no good but he isn't able to say no to me because of the link. Of course Mom and Carlie don't know I'm here, they're hunting and think we're in Port Angeles redoing our fake IDs." She spoke of her life as if it were entirely normal and for a moment her attitude seemed strange but then it occurred to me that this was probably the only way of living she had ever known, watching as her mother hurt and those around her tried to appear normal. "How's Edward? Mom was pretty harsh on him the other day. She didn't scare him off did she?" The tone of her voice sounded worried, as if she was leaning towards the theory that they would never reunite and for a moment I was inclined to agree with her.

"My brother hurt Bella bad. The problem is that now he truly believes that he should no longer play a role in her life just as she does. Of course you and I both know they won't ever be happy without each other."

"Were they happy? When I spoke to Jasper the other day he told me she was but I still don't know, the first memory I have is of my Moms face and though she's smiling there's pain underlying each of her features. That's how I've always known her, struggling against all odds to not appear as though she's hurting and now I try to bring him back into her life and it only makes me more miserable. If she were your family what would you do?"

I paused taking in her question, again I was overwhelmed by the extent to which Renesmee had born witness to her mother's pain from a young age, though it made me only more angry at Edward it also showed me what I needed to do." To me Renesmee Bella is and will always be a part of my family regardless of which ever decision she may make, just as I will always love both you and Carlie. To answer your question itself, yes they were happy, I can't help but notice a change in both of them. That's why I'm so sure this is the right thing to do but obviously I can't do it without your help. So what do you say? Are we going to play cupids'?" She grinned and I laughed before the two of us began planning in the hopes that our loved ones could finally achieve happiness.

**Too boring? Let me know and please send me some ideas for Alice's and Nessie's plan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry but it's another short one and its not that great. I wasn't going to post it but felt bad for not doing anything yesterday...**

**I don't own twilight, the characters etc**

Esme's POV

I stood outside, waiting anxiously for Alice to return with Renesmee. She'd called over an hour ago to inform me of their imminent arrival and though I looked forward to seeing Bella's daughter again I still felt unsure as how to best address the situation. It wasn't as if she needed help raising her daughters in any way. Both girls were older than Bella had been when she met Edward and Renesmee was married. The problem lay, not with the vulnerability they had been forced to endure and overcome but the way in which to best repair the relationship between us all and though I was certain this would be the best thing for Edward I was unsure as to how it would impact Bella. I was instantly overwhelmed by the intense guilt that had manifested itself in my heart since learning Bella's fate. Though Edward felt he was to blame I knew we were all equally responsible for abandoning her and losing the chance to know their children as a result.

Suddenly the screech of protesting metal rang through my ears and I turned to witness my son taking his pain out on the metal door frame through the window. _I'm sorry son. I wouldn't have let my mind wander so had I known you were home. _He stared at me although I hadn't spoken and, in an effort to motivate a response I went on._ Renesmee and Alice are on their way now, I know how much it pains you to think you may have lost your love but you have an opportunity here to know your daughter. Please do the right thing here Edward, she is good in the same way that Bella has always been. It may be your last chance. _He closed his eyes for a short moment before coming to stand at my side. I allowed the gratitude I felt to occupy my mind for one moment before turning my attention to Alice's car as she drove towards us.

Renesmee seemed more at ease as she stepped out to greet us. I supposed as a result of the fact she was no longer being chased across the border by her uncompromising family. "Hey guys, um Alice just wanted to introduce me to Rosalie and Emmett. That's okay right?"

I frowned realising that her newfound uneasiness was a result of Edwards's reaction to whatever Alice had on her mind. "Of course dear, I'm so pleased you came back. Please, come on in." I held the door open and one by one the three of them entered, Edward still glaring harshly at Alice.

"You must be Renesmee." Emmett said, grinning as he jumped down from the three story landing. "Hey I'm Emmett, I guess I'm like your uncle? I heard you married a dog?"

She giggled "Yea you are and um yea I did."

Rosalie stepped forward a moment later causing Renesmee to look up, an expression of anger I only recognised as a result of her sister's visit. "You're Rosalie?" Rose nodded and Renesmee pressed her lips together. "When you supported Edward's decision to abandon Bella did you do so because you thought it was in her best interests or because you hated her existence in her life?" The entire room feel deadly silent and Rose just continued to stare in silence. Dissatisfied with her reluctance to answer Nessie turned to Edward who merely nodded, the lines of pain I had grown to fear stretched across his beautiful face. "Very well, I respect your feeling towards her but I cannot respect what you did. In fact I despise it; until you can apologies to Bella I would rather not begin any relationship with you. I'm sure you understand."

Rose nodded, allowed a brief smile to form tightly at her lips and turned from the room. Emmett just burst out laughing. "Holy shit I have never seen her go down like that without a fight. Ever! If you're the nice twin I thoroughly look forward to the evil one." Edward hissed a feral sound at him but before I could scold either of them Renesmee giggled.

"Yea I've got nothing on Carls, once she lit my bedroom on fire coz I borrowed her jeans without asking." She spoke with such matter of fact in her voice that it was hard not to laugh and once we had started it was hard to stop.

"Guys Ness and I would like to talk to you and it would help if you'd stop giggling like hyenas, or, in Emmett's case a dying racoon." We silenced and Renesmee open her mouth to speak.

"Listen, the reason I'm here is because I've watched my mother attempt to live happily for the last twenty years without success. I know this was a result of Edwards leaving and I believe she could be happy were they together again. While I, in no way condone the actions you all took I just want Bella to be happy, which is why I want you all to move back to Forks."

**Sorry its bad... review ideas please (and thanks to those that reviewed last time)**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is kind of a filler... it's not that great but I've started the next to and hopefully they're going to be much better**

**I don't own twilight blah blah**

**Please review and thaks to those that do (you make my day)**

Carlie's POV

I swore under my breath as I processed what Renesmee had just told me. The Cullen's were coming here. The Cullen's who had been responsible for my mother's endless pain were coming to our house and there was nothing I could do about it thanks to Ness and her demand that the pack bring no harm to Edward's family. Fuck! I crushed the landscape I had just started of the sound, causing the wooden frame to splinter in protest and turned towards the phone to call Bella who answered on the first ring.

_ "Bella speaking"_

"Mom, its Carlie. Hey where are you at the moment?"

_"La Push, Kim wanted a hand moving her stuff into the new house and the pack's to busy off throwing a tantrum in the woods." _

"I guess I'll see you later? Oh and before you leave can you raid Ness and Jake's pantry please? If they can rock on up here and eat my food then I'm going to eat theirs."

She laughed awkwardly and hung up. Dammit, I was the worst actor in all of Washington and she could tell. Hopping she would pass it off as some reaction to the wolves behaviour I turned and went to go wait for my sister and estranged family. For a moment I wondered what the Cullen's would think of our home. Unlike Jake's ours was still within the Forks boundary although it was not accessible from the town itself and was not known to exist to anyone other than ourselves. Though it wasn't grand it suited us fine, Renesmee had helped me furnish it when we were younger to the extent that it now appeared modern yet unique. The walls we decorated both with photos and various pieces of my own art work. Nessie's black piano sat in one corner of the main room adjacent to the two sofas.

The familiar thrum of the Hilux, followed by an unknown car presumably belonging to the Cullen's distracted me from my train of thought and I frowned, frustrated that my idiot sister was still paying along with this charade. Nessie, Jacob, Alice, Carlisle and Edward all began walking up towards the house, the boys all seeming vaguely uncomfortable in contrast to the girl's exultant behaviour. I raised my eyebrow at my sister conscious of Bella's less than blissful response to my behaviour last week.

"These guys are here to see Mom; you can stay if you want though it's probably not in your best interests to be taking credit for crimes you're not responsible for."

"I'll stay, when Jacobs common sense kicks in he's going to need a hand sorting this lot out," I gestured towards our guests, "and when that happens I will gladly be of service ."

Alice grinned, "Perfect do you guys want to wait inside or out? I'm thinking Bella will probably freak out less if we're surrounded by breakable furniture but then again I can't really see." She grimaced and shot a glare at Jacob without turning towards me, probably out of fear I'd rip her throat out given half the chance.

Edward smirked and I turned towards him, my thoughts laced with hatred as I questioned his reasons for moving even a facial muscle on my doorstep. "No one's on trial here Carls." Ness said, unphased by the anger racing through my veins.

"Maybe _somebody _should be." I let my mind become occupied by the too familiar images of my mother's suffering as a result of Edwards leaving but was distracted when Renesmee launched the coat rack of my head.

"Stop that it's not funny and you're only doing it for your own selfish manipulative games! Seriously it's low even for you."

I glared back at my sister, "Not funny? Of course it's not fucking funny, you know as well as I do if not more how not funny this situation is." She flinched as I mentioned the pain it would cause her if Jake left compared. "What's funny is that this lot expect to just waltz back into our lives after the last twenty years." I turned to Edward not wanting to allow any of my anger at him be wasted on his father or sister. "I don't know what you're trying to achieve here but Bella has spent the last twenty years trying to repair the wounds you caused. Please can you just think of her for two seconds and stop trying to make this about you."

He turned to me, the oddest expression across his face. One that reminded me both of my mother's pain but also that of the times heartbreak had struck within the pack. "Isabella Marie Swan is in every single thought I have. Her happiness and safety occupy my mind constantly and I am tormented every single moment be the fact that I have been the person to put both those things in jeopardy. I only left because I wanted her to have a chance at a normal happy human life and to learn that that is exactly what I have prevented by leaving," He paused and despite my anger I knew I could not possibly begin to understand the undoubtable pain he was feeling. "That is the most excruciatingly painful thought to have ever lingered in my mind."

"I wouldn't take a moment of it back." I gasped, Bella's whisper from across the room had us all reeling back in shock as she spoke to Edward. "Because I have the two most beautiful, intelligent wonderful daughters in the entire world and there will never be anything more important than them. Not even our love Edward."

I swore again, taken aback by this mental group of fruitloops and walked further into the living room in an effort to avoid punching someone in the face.

**Sorry it's so crap...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys hope you like this... it's kind of fluffy and gross and pathetic but so is Edward**

**Don't own Twilight or i't characters**

Edwards POV

The room feel silent as we all took in Bella's presence. I was once again taken aback, not only by her beauty but also by the intense guilt I felt. The consuming love I felt for this woman had not faded over the last twenty years, if anything it had intensified and I was truly at a loss as how best to resolve the situation. "So as scintillatingly thrilling as this little get together is, it's kind of awkward. So I'm going to leave and I suggest those of you who feel the same way follow me now because it's only going to get more uncomfortable." I look up at Carlie. Her words, directly in line with her thoughts only emphasise the intense regret I feel. Not only for being responsible for the situation but also for never having had the chance to meet this beautiful, head strong girl.

One by one our respective families filed from the room until only Jacob Black remained. His thoughts were somewhat jumbled, a mixture of his hatred for me in contrast with his duty to obey Renesmee's wishes however he was still able to express his thoughts without allowing his feelings to cloud his judgement. _I know you love her and I'm not going to kill you now because she loves you too and that would hurt her. _For a short moment his mind became occupied with images of Bella's suffering, my Bella, my angel in pain because of the actions I had taken. I didn't know what emotion was more powerful, the love I felt for her or the hatred I felt for myself. _But if you ever hurt her again I swear on my mother's grave I will hunt you down and tear your body to shreds. _He turned from the room; his eyes alight with ferocity before leaving to follow his wife.

I turned my shameful face back towards Bella, her now golden eyes giving no indication to her feelings aside from her hurt. "Bella," I began eyes closed. "I love you, more than anything else in this world. I love you. I have spent the last twenty years consumed by the overwhelming love I feel for you and I know I have hurt you. Truly I do and you cannot imagine the guilt I feel and the pain it causes me to know that I have caused your pain. But I can't let you go; I can't let us go until I know whether or not you can be happy without me. Because I can't stand for your sadness to continue another day, regardless of my own feelings I need you to be happy. I left because I thought it was right, that you would live a long, happy, healthy human life without me and I only hurt you more than I had already." I paused for one moment, agony ripping through my own despicable being. "Bella I won't let you go until I know, beyond a shadow of a doubt that it is best for you. I am sorry, I don't expect you to forgive me, and I swear I will never forgive myself for leaving you but please tell me. Can you be happy again?"

She bit the inside of her lip before staring up at me, eyes filled with something stronger than pain. "When I was human I used to think I wasn't worthy of you, that our time together was only borrowed and that soon enough you would inevitably leave." She paused, her eyes locking with mine before continuing. "You proved me correct, and for so long I believed I deserved the pain in my heart. It took me witnessing our daughter falling in love to realise you had no right to decide my fate by leaving. I gave you my heart and you tore it up, only to return twenty years later to tell me you never meant it. What do I do with that Edward? I won't let you do that again."

Her voice trailed off and I stared, conscious of the agony spread across my face as each word pierced my unbeating heart. Nothing in my life had prepared me for the pain of knowing what I had done, both to her and to our children, the pain of knowing that my actions had ended us. It was excruciating and yet I knew I had to fight, fight for our love, the love that had caused us both such heartache but was also capable of saving us. "Bella please, I love you, I have always loved you and I know you love me. You told me you love me still and I won't walk away again. Not until I know it's what is best for you and your girls."

"Edward you don't get it. What is best for me, Ness and Carlie is for you to have never left at all. I'm not the same girl you left crying in the woods twenty years ago because you thought I wasn't strong enough. I grew up and I fought and somewhere along the line I stopped being me because you weren't there to protect me and tell me it would be okay. Please don't make me do this. Don't make me tell you to leave because I can't. I'm not strong enough to send you away and I'm not strong enough to let you back into my life. I wish Ness had never gone to find you because it just hurts too much and I can't do it Edward. I can't, I'm broken and you can't fix me. So please, stop acting as though we can still be us because when you left you took everything with you and its gone now."

"No Bella you're still you, I know you're still you." I spoke desperately, the need to console her almost as strong as the hatred I felt at myself. "I know you are. You're strong and kind and beautiful and an amazing mother. I've seen it, both in Nessie and Carlie's thoughts. Please, please don't say it's too late; it can't be too late for us. We need each other, please Bella. Please."

**Hope you enjoyed. Review xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**I want to start off by saying I am sooo sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I don't want anyone to think that I have abandoned this story or that I don't care I have just been really really busy. I know that's what everyone says but it's true**

**I dont own twilight or any of the characters (Though I wish I did)**

Bella's POV

I sat on the sofa, arms wrapped protectively around my body as if they would shield me from the heart ache this man had caused. I wasn't strong enough though, and within moments I was sobbing uncontrollably. He got up slowly, moving at less than human speed as if daring me to forbid him from comforting me, I couldn't and within moments his cool arms replaced my own and we sat, wallowing in our tragic story. Though I wanted more than anything to scream and cause him the pain he had caused me I knew it was impossible; I needed him. No matter how much he'd hurt me or for how long we had been separated that would never go away. I knew we would never be us again, that the girl he had come for was gone and had been replaced with only a shadow of her but in that moment I felt whole.

"Tell me what I can do Bella, I can't stand to see you this way. I love you Isabella Swan, I have always loved you and I will always love you. I know I don't deserve it but please tell me how to fix it, tell me what I can do in order to right my wrongs and make you happy again. Tell me if we can ever love again." His eyes are sincere and filled with regret as he stares at me, waiting for the response I know I am no longer capable of. I love this man, with all my heart, but as I sit I begin to wonder if it is enough or if I am destined to continue fading away until my body is all that is left.

"Edward," I begin closing my eyes and pulling away from his embrace as the pain the sound of his name brings me thunders through my frozen form, "This is not a question of our love for one another. Don't you see? The overwhelming feelings I have for you don't matter anymore. Maybe they did once, when the pain of thinking you no longer loved me was still raw and I held on to the hope that you would change your mind and we could run off into the hills as a happy family." I pause conscious of the heart wrenching way in which my thoughts are heading. "But they don't any more. I gave up on you, on love, on us. No matter what we say or do now, we can't ever be Bella and Edward again." The words ripped my torso into thousands of pieces as I shared them with him. I part of me, the weaker aching part wanted to take them back the moment they left my mouth but I held my tongue and simply looked into his eyes, filled with the despair I felt.

"I understand Bella. You gave me your heart and I…" His voice trails off and I laugh at the unbearable situation we are now challenged with. Perhaps he would have questioned what I had found so humorous were the circumstances less tragic but he merely gazes up at me, heartbreak evident in his eyes I frown willing myself to convey the thoughts behind my outburst.

"It's just funny, I loved you and you loved me. And yet it wasn't enough. We could have had everything, a life in one another's arms sharing the beauty that created our daughters but you left. Because you thought I wasn't strong enough to live in your world and here I am, drowning in it because I don't have you to hold me. You could have come back, checked up on me but you never did, so many chances for us to share what this once was and can never be again." I look down at my hands before tilting my head up and daring myself to look him in the eye. "Sorry I'm mumbling."

"Never apologies to me for expressing your feelings Bella, I know the incredible ways in which I have wronged you and I also know that no matter how long I live I will never forgive myself for abandoning you and our daughters. I only wish there was a way in which to heal the wounds I caused."

"Edward you still don't get it, the only way for me to ever be truly happy again is in your arms. But in saying that, it's your arms, the ones I trusted to love and to protect and to hold me forever that pushed me away and forced me to give up hope of ever being truly happy again." I shift my gaze from his face and turn my head, looking for something to refocus my attention on and stop when my eyes fall upon a photo of Nessie's wedding, her in white and Carlie, the honorary bridesmaid dressed in purple. The picture distracts me from my self-pity and causes me to rethink the situation. "They deserve better than that. I spent so many years only being half a person, half a mother because you had taken half my heart with you. I never thought it would be this impossible to put back together. I guess that's where the problem lies isn't it? Whether or not I really am strong enough for this world?"

The problem, I notice with my words is what they question. Is strength being brave enough to let him back into my life or is it being stubborn enough not to let him hurt me again despite every un living cell of my being begging me to let myself fall back into our irrevocable love?

**Sorry i rushed it a bit and didn't really make much sense but I hope you like it anyway, please reveiw and let me know.**


End file.
